Numerous illumination implements (transilluminators, etc.) in medical and dental fields utilize fiberoptic cables to carry light from a remotely-located light source to the implement, which then emits or further transmits the light. There is a need for a small, lightweight, easy-to-use connection apparatus which firmly (but removably) affixes fiberoptic cables to light-transmitting implements in a manner which protects the juncture between the cable and implement from fouling by bodily fluids or other substances, and which simultaneously maintains high light transmission efficiency at thus juncture.